


ben shapiros mpreg journey

by quillandinktwink



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, i would like to formally apologise to cinnamontoastken and also god, im so sorry, this was born of a goof where i pointed out that jschlatt looks like ken and bens lovechild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillandinktwink/pseuds/quillandinktwink
Summary: ben shapiro is pregnant. and he knows who the father is. he anime blushes.
Relationships: ben shapiro/cinnamontoastken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ben shapiros mpreg journey

"c-cinnamontoastken-senpai..." ben shapiro stuttered, anime blushing cutely  
"yes, ben-chan?" cinnamontoast ken inquired  
"i- im pregnant,.... and i think its yours..." ben shapiro whispered, looking down at the floor and also his massive honkers  
cinnamontoastken encircled his arms around ben shapiro-chans appropriately feminine mpreg waist.  
"i love you ben-chan,... and that will never change" cinnamontoastken masculinely whispered. he smelled like cigarettes, whiskey, and testosterone. it was intoxicating to ben-chan  
his unique musk filled ben-chans nostril as he inhaled deeply.  
"cinnamontoastken-senpai..." ben whimpered.  
"shhh... ben-chan" cinnamontoastken reassured his womanly twink partner, who was the woman in their relationship. "you must rest now... for our child."


End file.
